


Ein Schimmer von Rot

by Augurey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Fluff, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), One Shot, Unrequited Love
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augurey/pseuds/Augurey
Summary: Remus sitzt in der Bibliothek. Doch er kann sich nicht aufs Lesen konzentrieren, ist er doch nicht ganz alleine hier! LE/RL
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 1





	Ein Schimmer von Rot

Remus wusste nicht, wie lange er schon in der Bibliothek saß. Wie viele Seiten durch seine Finger geglitten waren; welche Tintenklekse die Feder, mit der er halbherzig Notizen niederkritzelte, schon auf dem Pergament hinterlassen hatte; seit wann seine Aufmerksamkeit von etwas ganz anderem angezogen als von den Büchern, die vor ihm lagen. Er wusste nur, dass es so war. Dass er sein Vorhaben, eifrig für die Prüfungen zu lernen, gerade selbst zum Scheitern brachte. 

Doch er konnte nicht anders. 

Er konnte nicht anders und der Grund dafür saß nur zwei Tische entfernt. Ein Platz so nah und doch so unerreichbar fern. Über den Schlossgründen stand schon die Abendsonne am Horizont und traf die alten Bogenfenster mit glühendem Licht. Die Sprossen in den Scheiben warfen lange Schatten in den stillen Lesesaal, zeichneten Streifen auf den mittleren Tisch, wie ein Gitter, das sie trennte. Vorsichtig nur wagte Remus es aufzusehen, warf verstohlen einen Blick über den Rand des Wälzers hinweg zu ihr hinüber. Und sein Herz schien nur für einen einzigen, fiebrigen Schlag zu klopfen. Schon dutzende Male zuvor hatte er sie aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtet, hatte gesehen, wie ihre Blicke über die Büchern wanderten, viel konzentrierter als seine; war Zeuge, wie sie all die Dinge niederschrieb, die ihm nicht von der Hand gehen wollten; wie sie lernte so wie er es gern gekonnt hätte. Nicht ein einziges Mal schien sie bemerkt zu haben, dass Remus sie beobachtete. Doch diesmal war es anders. Diesmal traf sein Blick auf grüne Augen. Traf ein Pfeil mitten in sein Herz. Ein warmer Glanz spiegelte sich in ihren Pupillen; ein sanftes, freundliches Lächeln stahl sich von ihren Lippen, das späte Sonnenlicht spielte glitzernd und funkelnd in ihrem Haar.   
  
Remus wurde heiß und ihm wurde kalt. Die Welt drehte sich schneller und stand still zugleich. Ein Kribbeln durchzog seine Magengrube, als er hastig den Blick abwandte und wieder auf sein Buch sah. Kaum fähig, ihren Gruß mit einem Lächeln zu erwidern. Kaum fähig, all die Emotionen auszuhalten, die in ihm gärten.   
  
Nein, er durfte nicht so fühlen. Er musste es vergessen, _sie_ vergessen, sich all das aus dem Kopf schlagen. James war schon vor gefühlten Stunden mit Sirius und Peter aufgebrochen und Remus war froh darum, allein zu sein. Wie hätte er Krone nur in die Augen sehen können? James war verliebt in sie, unsterblich, schon seit Jahren. Und er, Remus…? Jeder Herzschlag; jeder warme Hauch auf seinen Wangen; jeder Schmetterling in seinem Bauch; jeder Millimeter, den seine Knie nachgaben, wenn sie lächelte – alles fühlte sich an wie Verrat. Verrat an dem einzigen Freund, den er je hatte. Nein, diese Sache musste begraben werden. Nie würde ein Wort darüber seine Lippen verlassen. Nie würde sie erfahren, was er fühlte. Die Sommerferien nahten - genug Zeit, es zu beenden.  
  
So beschäftigt war Remus mit den Qualen seines schlechten Gewissens, dass er das Geräusch zugeschlagener Bücher, das Stühlerücken und die Schritte nur am Rande wahrnahm. Doch dann riss ihn auf einmal eine Stimme aus seinen Gedanken.  
„Entschuldige, wenn ich dich störe, aber darf ich mir das da ausleihen?“, sprach Lily glockenhell.   
Fast erschrocken fuhr Remus auf und sah ihr mitten ins Gesicht. Sie stand direkt vor ihm, das Licht der Abendsonne als eine Korona um sie gebreitet wie der Heiligenschein eines Engels und deute auf eines der abgelegten Bücher.   
„Natürlich“, haspelte Remus verlegen und Lily lächelte. Lächelte übers ganze Gesicht.  
„Danke, Remus“, entgegnete sie warm, griff das Buch und schlug die Augen nieder, „Nun, dann auf Wiedersehen“.   
„Auf – auf Wiedersehen“, murmelte Remus als sie sich wortlos umdrehte und sich schnellen Schritts entfernte. Gerade noch konnte er einen Blick auf ihre Wangen erhaschen, da war sie schon zwischen den Regalreihen verschwunden.   
  
Was blieb, war ein Herzschlag und ein Schimmer von Rot. 

**Author's Note:**

> Dieser Oneshot ist einer Twitterbekanntschaft gewidmet, weil sie Remily so mag und weil sie ein kleines Dankeschön für ein echt tolles Cover verdient hat


End file.
